givenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minniekitty245/Episode 11 Thoughts/Appreaction Post
First off, this was an amazing series! I, personally, couldn't find a flaw. The ending couldn't have been more perfect. I loved the ending pictures/scenes! They were beautiful. Time for (some of) the scenes I thoroughly appreciated! Mafuyu's Cotton Candy Tweet.jpg|aww Ue is so sweet to his new bf <3 Kedama sitting.jpg|look at my baby <333 Ritsuka & Mafuyu (60).png|lighting is everything 10/10 Kedama in the ending credits episode 11 (68).png|#NewHomeScreen Episode 11 ending card (67).png|I've always loved the simplicity of these Kedama asleep at Mafuyu's (65).png|I appreciate Sato's bed for Tama Ugetsu staring out the window (64).png|Look at bae <3 lookin' fine as heck Ryou playing basketball (62).png|Hey Haikyuu!! fandom, Ueki has on Fukurōdani's colors Haruki telling the band thank you, I guess (57).png|rude. smh Haruki finally being able to take a picture of Akihiko (59).png The CD'S Mafuyu borrowed (38).png|look at bae's cd <333 so proud of him Mafuyu finding it hilarious (37).png|Hiiragi: I'm the vocalist Me: Haruki & Ritsuka laughing (43).png Hiiragi being held back by Yagi (33).png|Hey Haikyuu!! fandom, it's Tanaka lol Kedama pushing Yagi backwards (25).png Ritsuka & Akihiko's promo shot (39).png|talk about asthetic Kedama about to jump up in Yagi's arms (24).png|see this is why I love Tama and Shizu Now, some of you may have seen my episode 11 wish list. If not it's down below v Manga Spoilers! Regarding things I'm excited for in the next episode: -Uenoyama losing his crap about Mafuyu's confession -All of Ue's different personalities discussing the confession and then Ue's "calm self" pulls out receipts from 6 months ago where he said that relationships in a band are stupid XD -The boys (Ue and Mafuyu) telling Haru and Aki that they're dating -I AM SO EXCITED OF THE BAND TAKING THEIR PROMOTIONAL PICTURE!!!! (plus Ue being finned 500 yen lol) -Ue and Mafuyu realizing how in love they are and Haru, and Aki realizing how dumb they were for allowing this beautiful relationship to blossom and bear fruit -Mafuyu wanting to hold hands with Ue and Ue just...afuysbfgibonsd -Ue and all of his friends realizing that they have to go to (for my Americans) Summer School -Celebrating Haruki's birthday -Mafuyu being shook at seeing Aki and his new girlfriend XD -Mafuyu and Aki going to see Ugetsu's performance (I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself how many chapters are they going to do??) -Shogo and Uenoyama acting like complete and utter idiots around Ueki but acting all depressed when he's not there -PRINCESS HIIRAGI!!!!!!!!! (GOD PLEASE LET US GET THAT FAR) -Ue screaming like a little girl about a cockroach Okay I'm gonna stop before I give a summary about the entire Manga And surprisingly we got over half of them! I loved all of the different Uenoyama's! They were so funny lol And I loved how the calm one exposed him lmbooo The promo pictures were so pretty! I was hoping for a slightly longer and more in-depth scene but it was still really good. The awkward smile between Ue and Mafuyu made me so so happy :) It just warmed my heart. Ue just having a "Uenoyama.exe has shut down" moment was great though I do wish I had been able to see them hold hands :( Ritsuka reacting to Mafuyu wanting to hold hands (58).png Haru's birthday celebration was small, but quaint. Although I do think they should have at least invited Take-chan :( Wow we got 7/13 That's not too bad! But anyways all in all episode was everything I could have hoped for and more. 10/10. Now I have no idea what I'll do with myself as I wait for the movie but we'll figure it out lol Category:Blog posts